After the fire 2
by Moonstone.at.midnight
Summary: This is the continuation of a one-shot i did before... In summary: Connor, Haythan and Allyson go in search for Church in order to kill him, there we see a new facet of Allyson and start to get a little closer to her past... Rated T just in case. Hope you like it, One-shot, OCxConnor


HI! HI! I give you another one-shot with little(cough, cough, yah right!) Connor and my OC Allyson x3 Hehehe

I would like to thank because she is awesome, aaaaaaand decided to help me with my errors xD she's like my editor hahaha!

Oh! Do note that this is after the fire part 2 ;)

So hope you like :3 and i do not own AC any of it, unfortunately (T^T)

* * *

"Ah! Connor right on time," Haythan pointed out with a smirk, as he checked his pocket watch. He looked at the ship "So this is your ship, it's… quite nice."

"If you say so…" Connor passed his father and went straight towards deck, many of his men saluted him.

"Yes…" Haythan stared at the back of his son and noticed the respect he imputed to his men, he then decided to follow his son, but he soon noticed they were one person short. "Where is Allyson, Connor?" At the mention of her name Connor's body tensed up, he stopped and stared at the ground, as he did he clenched his fists, in an attempt to calm down…

"She will not be joining us…"

"I'm afraid I will." As soon as they heard her voice Connor and Haythan turned, and what they saw surprised them…

Allyson was wearing a long black coat, which crept across the dirty floors of New York. The coat closed at the front with the help of an elegant skin belt, beneath it she had a dark blue corset with a reveling V shaped neckline. She wore black shorts, her boots reached her knees and were strapped to the shorts. She appeared to have no weapons with her, but Connor was sure that on her right arm was a hidden blade. The hood sent shadows over her face making it almost impossible to see, the only thing that stood out were her blue eyes that shined even in the shadows…

Connor was surprised, he didn't realize that behind him, on deck, the men had started whispering some even let a small scream escape their throats, when they laid eyes on her. They called her horrifying names, which made both Connor and his father glare at them! Most stopped when they saw their captain's angry face others just continued to stare frightened without saying a word…

Allyson gave them all a cold stare, and chuckled has she heard the new names people had given her, being Demon of the Night the newest. She turned to both men who were staring cautiously at her, she looked at Connor he had his Captain attire, she loved seeing him in it but now she didn't think about anything, all that mattered was to kill Church, and then… she would see.

"Allyson…" He couldn't speak, she was back, a smile appeared on his lips he had never felt happier, but something was different, the air around her was strange she seemed more intimidating... He watched from top to bottom and when their eyes meet he felt shivers going down his spine, he had never felt that way before but he had never seen her like that before either.

Haythan didn't say a word, in fact he couldn't move, he looked at Allyson and for the first time he knew she was dangerous, he watched Connor's reactions as she walked towards the ship, his eyes never left her and for the first time the Grand-master opened his eyes in surprise, his son was in love with Allyson, which was a very sad thing, Connor didn't know who she was, but in a way neither did him…

"We should go, Church has a few days in advance…" She passed them with no further contact and went directly to deck, as she stepped in many of the men squealed like little girls, she smirked as a thought popped into her head 'For men of the sea they're quite the cowards… Well, I don't blame them, to them I Am a monster…' her smile darkened and so did her eyes… Quietly she went to the helm and leaned against the boats main mast, she only smiled to one person and that was the first mate Mr. Faulkner, who had a sad smile for seeing her in the uniform, he knew what it meant...

Connor entered deck, followed by his father, he needed to apologize for accusing her. But before he could say something Allyson stopped him.

"After the mission, Connor!" She didn't even look at him she just stayed there, waiting for the ships departure. He was going to say something, if he didn't now then later could be too late but once again he was stopped.

"It's better that you leave her for now, son… Women are quite scary when they are angry, especially her…" He had placed a hand on his son's shoulder, Connor shoved it away.

"I do not need your advice." Connor glared at his father, who on his part only sighed and walked away, but not before saying something.

"Very well then, but don't come crying to me when she's gone!" And to Connor's displeasure his father was right, now wasn't the time to talk to her… So instead he began screaming orders all over deck, the sooner they left the faster they would return…

* * *

Haythan ran the Aquila into the other ship, the deck was a chaos and the Grand-master was nowhere… Connor was too busy fighting the red coats, he needed to hurry up, but when he finally finished off the first party there was another one surrounding him, but he soon finished them off too.

"Connor!" He heard her voice, the urgency on it made him look at her, but what he saw wasn't a dame in distress instead what he saw surprised the young Assassin, all the soldiers kept away, around Allyson was a sea of soldiers, some were still moving which made him realize she had hurt them but not killed and that was hard to do especially in their situation...! "Haythan is below deck, we should go, before he kills Church!"

She was right they couldn't waste any more time there. Connor gave simple orders to his men and together with Allyson they went below... as they got there they saw Haythan beating the man up, there was blood everywhere so... before he could do anything else Connor intervened.

"Enough! We came here for a reason." Connor did his best to make sure that his father didn't kill the traitor, but they had almost the same built and it was hard separating Haythan from Church…

"Different reasons!" The Grand-master kept at it.

Allyson was the one to separate both men, she scotched over and hit Haythan's knees, she didn't break them a small tap was enough for the Templar to lose balance, giving Connor enough time to separate the two of them. After calming the old man it was time to speak to Church.

"Where are the supplies you stole?" Connor spoke in a calm tone, in fact he was much calmer than his father. Allyson watched closely she would only interfere at the last moment.

Benjamin Church grabbed the Assassin's shoulder to speak. "Go to hell!" For a normal human his actions would have been impossible, Allyson could see how much the man was damaged, he had several broken ribs, that made it hard to breath and talk, his face was bruised and cut, nose broken, several deep cuts and a possible concussion, Haythan certainly knew what he was doing, but in this case the cuts and bruises were signs of rage and not deliberated, the adrenalin was keeping him alive, for now.

Connor shoved the hand away. In a fast movement he toke the hidden blade out and stabbed the man between the ribs, piercing the lungs.

"I'll ask again. Where are the supplies!?" He didn't have much to live, he looked around, perhaps in an attempt to find a way out, instead he saw Allyson, he recognized the suit right away and finally he knew even if he tried to escape she would find him… Ironically he smiled.

He told Connor what he needed to know, he even lectured him for helping the revolution, saying the boy was a fool, his eyes never left from her, she seemed so calm, her eyes were closed but he knew she was listening to his every move, his every word… When he had finally told everything to Connor his eyes were already losing their light, but he wasn't dead, not yet…

"You were not the one to kill me…" Connor and Haythan looked at the dying man, 'who was he talking to?'

"There was no need to stain my hands." Surprised they looked at her, 'they knew each other?!'

"Ha! Your hands were stained with blood from the moment you were born!" She started walking towards him, but Church didn't know, he could no longer see.

"Perhaps you are right… but still taking a live his never, pleasant…"

"You're m-more human than the o-others…"

"We all are, at the beginning..." She looked at him he was dying, many of his senses no longer were. "You shall die soon… But before you do, tell me where 'He' is!" She used a harsh tone but Church could no longer answer her, for he had passed away… She looked disappointed but still said some last words. "May you find peace in death…" She searched his vests and found a golden clock as her hands touched the metal she felt a huge pain in her chest.

Allyson squeezed the watch in her hands and took it to herself… When she looked behind her noticed both men watching her, closely.

"You knew him?"

She looked at Haythan, her eyes darkened from remembering the past. "Yes, a long time ago… He knew my grandfather, and he took something from him." She showed them the pocket watch, it wasn't an artifact just a memory, an old important memory…

"Who was your grandfather, Church seemed to be afraid of you…" Connor had his hand on his chin and was trying to understand her, and her past…

"He was… A demon, a thief, a murderer, a monster… they gave him many names, and now I hold all of them…" She looked at them and then looked away, Connor was confused whether Haythan was not, to him all the names she spoke of were known, and he always had a small lead on who she really was.

"I assume he trained you…?" his voice was cautious Allyson stared at the Templar.

"Yes." Her eyes glowed in a malicious way, and a smirk appeared on her lips 'But not in the way you think', Haythan moved a little, he was nervous… "Don't worry Haythan, I'm not my grandfather. Now, let's go, we still need to find the supplies. I promised George I would help you return them." She pointed at Connor before she started walking away from the two men.

"Wait! what!?" they were so into thought that they had almost missed what she had said.

"George?! You mean General Washington?"

"Yes"

"How do you know him?!"

"He raised me when my grandfather died, I'm his _protégé_... I thought you knew?" Allyson stared confused at the two of them, she had never hidden that part of her life to anyone, in fact she thought both Haythan and Connor were already informed on that aspect, seeing as they both worked with people close to Washington...

Both men stared blankly at the woman in front of them, they now had reached the same conclusion, women have many secrets, some more dangerous than the others.

* * *

And yes it is over, that was it x3 wow hold on i'm not saying not going to keep writing i will still keep up with Connor xD

I'm thinking of doing a little one-shot on king George's saga, I'm guessing then you'll understand Allyson more x3

Well thanks again to , for the help, I'll still keep bothering you xD And thank you all for reading theis little one-shot x3

Bye, bye


End file.
